An axiom in the business world is that between cost, speed and quality, maximizing any two sacrifices the third. Bio/chemical/pharmaceutical manufacturing is no exception. Moreover, a critical factor in bio-manufacturing is quality: products, when made properly, are life-saving, when made improperly are life-threatening.
The speed for producing drugs for clinical trials and speed to market are also important factors, with clinical milestones impacting the value of the drug pipeline, stock values, financing, partnering and licensing opportunities. In addition, the high cost of drug development has been a topic of increasing interest within the industry and appears as part of the public concern about rising health care costs.
Much of the expense of biopharmaceutical manufacturing can be attributed to the capital investment required to build manufacturing infrastructure for producing a particular drug. Ideally, having manufacturing capacity immediately available to support every clinical and commercial need would greatly speed development of drugs. However, the capital investment required to build such bio-manufacturing capacity is too great, especially since facilities would sit idle while waiting for the drug in the development pipeline. The dilemma is compounded by the difficulty to accurately predict production capacity requirements, since development timelines, dosages, market size, clinical success and regulatory approval are all uncertainties. Due to the foregoing uncertainties and the high probability that an individual drug will fail during clinical trials, any investment in facilities to manufacture drugs prior to successful clinical trials and/or regulatory approval is a high risk endeavor.
To reduce such expenses, an ideal bio-manufacturing facility would be one that is inexpensive to build, can be rapidly expanded and reconfigured to handle new processes and produce drugs quickly. Moreover, it would be advantageous for such a manufacturing facility to be able to maintain and improve upon the high level of quality required for current good manufacturing practice (cGMP) for drug manufacture (e.g., conformance with 21 C.F.R. Part 11).
Other manufacturing expenses may be attributable to, for example, the extensive use of non-disposable components. Such components must be cleaned after every use. Moreover, such components are expensive. For example, stainless steel vessels are used extensively in drug manufacturing processes. Such vessels must be connected by stainless steel piping to other unit operations, media and buffer supply, water, and clean-in-place and steam-in-place systems. The fabrication and installation of these vessels, and all the utilities that support them, is expensive and requires considerable lead time to design and manufacture.
Even assuming a bio-manufacturing facility can be built, the resulting facility is often difficult to reconfigure for new processes or cannot be built inexpensively enough to manufacture multiple products simultaneously (the manufacturing scheme must be replicated in several parallel clean room suites, separated by airlocks, accessed through clean corridors and served by dedicated HVAC units). An example of such a traditional bio-pharmaceutical manufacturing system is shown in FIG. 3. As shown, cell culture processes, purification and post viral clearance formulation/filling processes, are all provided in separate areas, with air-locks provided between each manufacturing space. Moreover, inside such clean rooms, manual operations generate reams of paperwork, providing many opportunities for error and long QA review and batch release cycles.